What Went Wrong?
by Dark.Romance.1409
Summary: When Gabriella finds out that her and her junior class are going on a trip, she couldnt be happier. But things go wrong when Troy Bolton, her enemy, has to stay in the room by hers. The game that they play will only result in heartbreak!TellMeWhatYouThink


HEYYY!!! lmao! Whats up guys?!? This is the Prologue of my new story and i realllly! hope you can enjoy~  
So sit back my fanfiction buds and please! tell me if i should continue!  
REVIEW, REVIEW!!! thanksss!  
BTW! im not sure if im keeping it rated m..i think im rating it M for cutting, i dont know if you want something sexual in here..but idkkk..lol  
again, only 14..haha.  
but i really wouldnt mind, i have a good imagination! lol  
ANYWAY! on with the story yeh?

-----------------------------------------------------

"I just cannot believe it!" My best friend Sharpay exclaimed in a hushed voice for about the millionth time since the discussion had been brought to our attention.

Everyone was lively with enthusiasm for where we would be going for our 'end of the school year' trip.

Things this extravagant usually didn't include us sophomores because of the seniors. I mean I'm not complaining, it would be their last year as high scholars, they deserved a bit of special treatment if you asked me. But for some unfathomable reason, we get to go on a trip too.

So while the seniors go to Tokyo, we get to go to a place I have wanted to visit my entire life.

England!

I was so joyous, I could barely keep my excitement enclosed and I thought I was going to explode any second now.

"Shar, stop hyperventilating! Keep your cool girl!" My other best friend Taylor demanded in a powerful whisper, waving around her finger. I couldn't keep a giggle from escaping from my tightly closed lips. They both turned to glare at me.

"Sorry, it's just, let her go off Tay. She wont stop bouncing in her seat otherwise." I tried. Taylor sighed and with her hands, motioned for Sharpay hurry it up.

Sharpay jumped at the chance and shot up out of her seat squealing and twirling. After about 30 or so seconds of this Mrs. Darbus, the drama teacher and our homeroom teacher told her to sit down and shut up. That stopped me from giggling at Sharpay's silliness, to laughing at Mrs. Darbus' choice of words. This had almost resulted in me getting another detention. An hour after school with the she devil, the joy!

I tilted my head a bit to the right to see Troy Bolton staring at me yet again. Ughh! I just want to punch his lights out! With his overly friendliness and dazzling good looks it made me despise him even more!

I know what you're thinking. 'He's hot and friendly. You hate him for it?' No, not exactly. Let me rephrase that, okay?

He flirts obsessively with girls and uses his dazzling smile and charming good looks as an excuse for everything! For instance, he said he was to 'beautiful' to have only one girl on his arm. And the worst part is, he hypnotizes them with his eyes, making them believe whatever lie he conjures up.

He smirks at me and licks his bottom lip before winking at me. I scoff at his blunt gestures and decide to tease him back, just a bit. I slowly take the tip of my finger and touch it gently to my tongue. I can see his eyes widen in confusion and some sort of shock about what sweet and innocent me will be doing next.

I flutter my eyes closed and then gradually trail my finger down off my lips and to my chin. I peep out from under my eyelash to see him squirming in his seat. I smirk and bring my finger further down my neck, quickly stopping at my collarbone to trace a random pattern.

I bring my finger down more and let it go over my black v-neck shirt and on my cleavage line. I open my eyes to look into the now black eyes of Mr. Troy Bolton. His light blue eyes had turned black with I think, desire. I smirk wider and then stick up the middle finger in his direction, before turning to Taylor.

I see Taylor and Sharpay starling at me with their eyebrows crinkled. I roll my eyes in Bolton's direction, where he's gripping the table breathing hard, glaring in my direction. I win again, what do you know?

But I knew this was only the beginning, he was sure to want revenge. I wasn't surprised; I expected it. This is how our game works. He flirts with me; I tease him till he squirms. I never really thought anything more of it. I didn't realize I would get hurt. If I had known, none of this ever would have happened. Follow me, Gabriella Montez, High school junior, as I take on the hardest time of my life. The time where I accidently fell in love with Troy Bolton.

That sentence only means one thing.

Trouble.

------------------------------------

SO!?!?! What do you think? i know, i know im not an amazingggg writer...but i think im fairly well! haha anywayyz!! please review! im sooo nervous to see if your gonna like this or not! Im open to any suggestions! So click that little boxx fer meh! haha  
I LIKE CHEEEESE! no seriously..im like obsessed with cheese latley..i have no idea whats wrong with me :( haha  
Here are some questions you guys can answer in your review.  
And ill answer in my next chapter. im hoping!!! for 10-15 reviews. im starting to work on my next chapter..which should be up my tuesday.

1) Have you guys ever heard of a purity ring? You know, JB wears them..along with Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez? Well anyway, what do you think of them? Would you ever wear one? Do you think its stupid? Give me your thoughts!

2) What couple do you like better? Troyella, Shanie (shane and Mitch from camp rock) or well...they have no couple name..i thinkk...but Edward and Bella from Twilight? Tell me! Your alloud to pick more than one if you wish.

3) Would you rather play in High school musical Gabriella Montez or play Bella Swan in Twilight?

4) Wish, Wish, Wish! What is your biggggggest Wish of all time!! maximum is 2 wishes please! think of me as some cheap giunie (SP?) who doesnt give you a third wish after you rub her lamp....haha! not that i can make them come true but, you know..lol

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE!!


End file.
